evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Newmaker Plane
The Newmaker Plane is the main setting of the Petscop horror web series. It is an enigmatic, dark, frightening counterpart of Even Care, which is the location of the area. It is presumably the Gift Plane's counterpart as well, though the existence of the Gift Plane is yet to be proved. Characteristics The Newmaker Plane is Even Care's complete opposite. Plunged in the darkness, the realm is composed of gloomy locations that include a large backyard with grass, a seemingly abandoned building, a tomb to the name of Michael Hammond, a windmill lost in the obscurity, and creepy dead ends. Also, unlike in Even Care where a piece of goofy music was playing in the background, there is none of this in the Newmaker Plane, which makes it even more unsettling. Out of every place, the main building is the weirdest one. Not only it is dark, but it's also composed of several rooms that do not seem to follow the logic. In fact, the building could be assimilated to an eldritch place, which makes its exploration difficult, notwithstanding the frightening characters that Paul (the narrator of the gameplay) encountered there. As a whole, the Newmaker Plane is arguably a symbolic representation of Purgatory, and child abuse as well. While it is not explicitly a hellish dimension full of gore, blood or otherwise monsters; it is dull, unsettling, follows an odd geometry, notwithstanding the strong implication that heinous crimes have been committed against children in all these places by a character named Marvin. In other terms, the Newmaker Plane is the obscure equivalent of the Fog World of Silent Hill. The Newmaker Plan's inhabitants NLM NLM is the name given to a crying girl that Paul encounters on the second playthrough's video. It has been established that NLM stands for Nobody Loves Me, which is an ode to Dr. Seuss, and also fits the character well, since it is a crying girl. The Tool A reddish humanoid found in the building. Its true purpose is vastly enigmatic, although it is arguably there to help the player. Michael Hammond A child that is said to have died in 1995, at seven years old. He seems to communicate with the player, by possessing the Tool. Marvin Although Petscop originally didn't have any antagonist, Marvin eventually became the main antagonist of the series. Appearing as a protagonist similar to the Guardian, but with a glitched head, Marvin's actions and background seems to indicate that is an adult musician teacher and children abuser, heavily tied to Care's kidnapping and possibly Hammond's death. In The Game Theorist's video uploaded on May 13th, 2019, MatPad speculates that the game, or at least this game's section, is actually a recreation of Marvin's crime, in an attempt to simulate his behavior and helps Reiner (the alleged game's creator) to solve Care's case. Gallery Newmaker.png|Paul first playthrough within the Newmaker Plane. Care left the room.png|“Care left the room” Newmaker windmill.png|The windmill where Marvin was likely involved in a murder Tomb newmaker.png|Hammond's tomb Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Evil Realms Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Villainous Symbolism